Ghost Story
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: di tengah malam musim panas, dengan ditemani sebatang lilin, kini anggota mekakushi sedang bercerita HORROR


Btw, males bikin kelanjutan fic yang judulnya 'ketika shintaro berubah' #Plakk

Jadi, mau bikin yang lain dulu

Dan judulnya adalah :

**Ghost Story**

Warning! : GAJE (ga usah ditanya lagi), OOC (pasti), jamuran dll

Bahan : cerita hantu di malam hari

**Di suatu hari yang panas**

Shintaro : "bete... panas... ga semangat..."

Momo : "musim panas tentunya cerita hantu!"

Shintaro : "ah... apa?"

Momo langsung memberitahu semuanya. Semua lansung setuju kecuali kido.

Kido : "tidak"

Momo : "ayolah, dancho...!"

Kido : "nggak"

Momo : "pliese!"

Kido : "kagak!"

Kano : "kalau tidak, kusebar foto ini" kano menunjukkan suatu foto

Kido : "iya! Iya deh!"

Akhirnya kido setuju (terpaksa)

**Pada malam harinya...**

Jam 12 malam diterangi oleh sebatang lilin di tengah mereka.

Seto : "siapa dulu yang mau cerita duluan?"

Hibiya : "seto-nii dulu"

Seto : "oke,... ehem2..." seto batuk batuk

Konoha : "batuk? Minum baygon! Batuk hilang, nyawa melayang"

Seto : "tidak, terim kasih..." "begini... jadi, di suatu hari yang mendung..."

"seorang anak laki-laki bernama satoshi (asal) yang menghilang 4 hari lalu terjebak di suatu tempat yang tak ia kenali... pada saat itu, satoshi menangis tak bisa pulang, dan seorang anak perempuan mengajaknya ke hutan. Ia disuruh menyebutkan beberapa mantra. Ketika ia menyebutkannya, anak itu dtemukan terbunuh di danau dengan tubuhnya terpotong-potong. 2 thn kemudian, seorang anak datang ke danau tempat kejadian tempo tahun... anak itu melihat danau yang sedikit berwarna merah darah. Saat ia melihat, terlihat bayang-bayang anak laki-laki. Anak perempuan itu menghilang dan ditemukan tewas di danau yang sama"

Momo : "ck! Kurang seram!"

Seto : "begitukah?"

Hibiya : "iya..."

Kano : "bagaimana, kido—" kata-katanya terputus melihat kido memakai earphone. "... kido!" kano langsung melepas earphone yang dipakai kido

Kido : "apa?"

Momo : "... dancho..."

ALL : "kau curang!"

Kido : "biar..."

Semua tahu apa akibatnya jika ia melawan kata-kata kido itu.

Kano : "earphonenya aku sita!~"

Kido : "geeh...! kenapa?!"

Kano : "soalnya kau curang pakai earphone"

Kido : "cih..."

'_kano sungguh berani_' kata semuanya dalam hati.

Momo : "selanjutnya aku yang bercerita, ya!"

Semuanya pun mengangguk

Momo : "...dulu, ada suatu cerita.."

"di hujan yang sangat deras, muncul bayangan seperti iblis, bayangan itu seolah-olah memiliki 2 tanjuk dan membawa kapak besar. "Konon, kalau kita menemui bayangan tersebut, kita akan mati di dalam hujan." Saat rumor itu beredar, ada segerombolan preman (?) melihat bayangan tersebut. Mereka berteriak dan lari secepat mungkin. Namun, mereka tak bisa lari dari kematian. Keesokan harinya preman-preman itu menghilang."

Semua langsung berkeringat dingin.

Kano : "ceritanya sangat luar bi(n)asa, ya..."

Kido langsung kaku.

Momo : "selanjutnya,... silahkan, onii-chan!"

Shintaro : "eh? Aku nih?"

Hibiya : "iya..."

Shintaro : "... kalau begitu...

"ada seperkumpulan anak-anak yang terdiri dari 9 orang seperti kita, anggota k1 A, 2 B, 3 C, 4 D—" shin belum menyelesaikannya, konoha langsung menyelak

Konoha : "5 E, 6 F, 7 G, 8 H, 9 I... gitu?"

Shintaro : "ahaha... iya... lalu... mereka sedang berkemah di suatu hutan (ya iyalah di hutan. Masa' kemah di rumah), si C bercerita hantu seperti kita-kita gini, katany, di malam har saat kita ke toilet tanpa menyalakan lampu, kita akan dibunuh. Si A yang tak mendengar percakapan tadi minta izin ke toilet. Karena Atak kunjung kembali sementara cerita barusan itu kebetulan hampir mirip karena tak ada penerangan di toilet. B dkk menghamprinya ke toilet. Saat mereka didepan pintu masuk, A berteriak histeris. Yang lain pun mendobrak pintu dan terlihat A telah mati. Kepalanya tergantung diatas toilet. Dibawah terdapat tubuhnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.. begitulah..." kata shin mengakhirinya sambil meniup lilin

_KYAAAAAAAAA! _

Semuanya berteriak. Saat shintaro menghidupkan lilinnya. Mereka semua telah nemplok di tubuh shin.

Shintaro : "..."

_The end...?_


End file.
